The Little,Yellow Notebook
by mitchkat1
Summary: Rin spends all her time writing stories in her little, yellow notebook. One day, one of her old "friends" Len tries to steal her notebook, to impress his friends. However this results in a terrible accident, one that Rin might not survive. When Len visits Rin in the hospital, he reads her stories from her notebook, and learns some of Rin's hidden secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please review it so I know how to make it better.**_  
_

* * *

_What is the purpose of a story? Is it just to entertain and inform others? No, it's much more than that. A story is a way to express our greatest desires and create our own fantasies. Under the words of every story, lie the wants and wishes of its author. A story is a way to express feelings, feelings that are locked up inside, afraid to be released. Feelings that hide when other people are around fly freely inside of stories. A story is a way to make our dreams a reality. No matter how crazy._

**Rin's POV**

I sit in my seat quietly, oblivious to everything surrounding me. The teacher instructing and the students chatting. I hear none of it. Laying on my desk is a yellow notebook, worn and frayed. It hardly looks usable anymore. Most people wouldn't hesitate to throw it out, but I wouldn't. Inside this notebook is the focus of my life. My stories. Why are my stories so important people always ask me.

Making friends never came easy to me. I was always quiet, shy, and kept to myself. In elementary school, lots of the kids thought I was weird, since I rarely talked to anyone. During recess, I didn't swing on the swings. I didn't slide down the slides or play hopscotch. Every day, I would sit inside and write stories in my little, yellow notebook. Sometimes one of my classmates would try to reach out to me. "What are you writing about?" they would ask. I would try to answer, but the truth is I could never tell them. I always had ideas for a story, but I could never decide on a character. And you can't write a story without a main character.

Every day until 6th grade, I spent all my time trying to create characters for my stories. As much as I tried I could never find inspiration for my characters. So I could never write a story, no matter how many ideas I had.

One day, I decided I would make myself a character. Why not? I knew myself pretty well, so it wouldn't be hard to create a character of myself. So I did. She would be the girl in all of my stories. She has short, blonde hair that she always tied with a bow. That was the only definite thing about her. Depending on the story, her personality would change. Sometimes she would be the heroin, the person everyone looked up to. Sometimes she would be the villain, the evil everyone feared. She could be sociable and have lots of friends, but she could also be quiet and shy.

She was my first character, but she still wasn't enough to write a story with. Not a single story only has one character. She needs someone else, I always thought. Who though? I wanted it to be a boy. The boy could be her lover, her friend, her enemy. He could be anything. But what would he look like? What he be like? I could never decide, until 6th grade, when I met him.

* * *

It was the first day of 6th grade, and the only thing in my backpack was my little, yellow notebook. As I arrived at school, I saw everyone meeting up with their friends, talking about their vacations, except for me. I was alone, but I didn't care. I didn't need friends, as long as I had my stories.

I walked to my first class, Reading, which had always been my favorite. When I came in I noticed everyone was standing along the wall, waiting to get their seating arrangements. I stood alongside my classmates, awkwardly. They were all chatting, but I stood there silently.

Suddenly, I saw someone standing in front of me, smiling. "Hello," he stuck his hand out to me to shake. "I'm Len." I stared at the boy for a moment. He looked strangely like me. The same blonde hair (except his was longer than mine and in a ponytail). His eyes were an aqua blue color, and he had a smile that was contagious. I looked at his face again, and couldn't help but smile. I shook his hand and introduced myself. "I'm Rin Kagamine."

The boy started to laugh. Was he making fun of me? "What are the chances? We have the same last name?" he giggled. "Really?" I asked, excited. He nodded, and said, 'Maybe we will get to sit next to each other." I smiled at him. For the first time, I thought I had made a friend. I also found the perfect character for my stories.

To my luck the teacher had sat us alphabetically by last name, and I got to sit next to Len. Every day I came into class, and was greeted by his smile. And I always smiled along with him. During class hours, I would pull out my little, yellow notebook and start writing, ignoring the teacher. The stuff we were being taught was easy enough to learn, and I didn't want to waste precious writing time.

Ideas for stories flowed through my head. My hand couldn't write fast enough as my brain could think. I had my two characters, and the possibilities were endless. The boy, who always wore a ponytail, and the girl, who always had on a white bow, were the main focus of every story. Sometimes they would be twins, sometimes they would be lovers. I could make them whatever I wanted.

My little, yellow notebook began to fill quickly, and I was scolded many times for not paying attention in class, but I didn't care at all. Soon, I had finished my first story and I couldn't wait to show Len. I thought he should read it first, because he was the inspiration for one of my characters.

The day I went to show him the story, I found him standing with a group of boys. One was blue-haired and the other had purple-hair. Weird. I walked up to him clutching my notebook to my chest. "Len," I squeaked. He turned behind to me, smiling. "Hey Rin." I smiled back at him. "Len, I have something to show…" Just then the blue-haired boy cut me off. "Len what are you doing?" Len gave him a confused look. I watched as the two boys pulled Len into a corner and started whispering to him. I stood in my spot, waiting patiently for Len to come back.

After a few minutes of waiting, I noticed that Len and his friends had disappeared. Oh well, I thought. I'll show it to him tomorrow. Unfortunately at school the next day, the teacher had switched seats and I didn't sit next to Len anymore. I tried to show the story at other times, but he always avoided me. He didn't even look at me anymore. Soon, we became strangers. It was like we had never met.

Even though Len had drifted away from me, I never forgot about him. I still used his character in my stories, and he was still in my classes. Now that the two of us are in the 9th grade, he has even more friends. He has had a countless number of girlfriends. That doesn't matter to me though. I still remember him as the boy who wanted to be my friend.

* * *

I snapped out of my day dream about Len and returned to writing in my notebook. Right now I was writing a story I titled KOKORO. It was a story about a lonely scientist who creates a robot to keep him company. However the robot doesn't have a heart, and therefore can't feel emotion. The scientist works all his life to create a "heart' for the robot, and finishes just before he dies. But he doesn't give it to the robot. Many years later, the robot discovers this program called KOKORO, and opens. She finds herself flooded with emotions of happiness and sadness. This is where I'm stuck. How should I end the story?

While I think, I don't notice Mr. Kiyoteru, my teacher, writing on the board. Creative writing assignment, the board reads, even though I don't see it. Mr. Kiyoteru begins to explain to the class the assignment, and I begin to listen as soon as I hear creative writing. Finally, and assignment made for me.

After class, I have free period, and I spend that period writing. I like to write on the roof of the school. It's quiet and no one is there to bother me. I grab my little, yellow notebook from my desk and head to the roof. I flip through the notebook looking at all the stories I've written. Prisoner, Trick and Treat, The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles, Skeleton Life, Daughter/Servant of Evil, the list goes on and on.

I arrive on the roof with my notebook and pencil in hand, ready to write. I sit down near the edge of the school. From there I can see almost the entire town, and the view of the blossoming trees in the schools front yard is incredible. I sit down, and open my notebook, when I hear shuffling behind me.

I turn around to see who it is, and to my surprise it's Len. Except he's different. His hair is longer, his body is more muscular, and he's much taller. He doesn't look as much like a girl (well except for his hair). I stare at him for a moment just to make sure it's really him. I'm sure it is now.

Len gives me a funny look and waves his hand in front of my face, "Hello?" he asks. I snap back to reality. "Hello," I quickly reply. He laughs at my answer. I see that he still has that same smile. The smile that I could never forget from so long ago. "What are you doing," he asks, pointing to my notebook. "I'm writing," I smile him. "Can I see?" he asks, gesturing for me to hand him the notebook. I've waited so long to show him one of my stories, but now I'm hesitant.

Why does he suddenly have an interest in my stories? Why is he talking to me? And why is he on the roof? I go to the roof every day, and there has never been a anyone there. That's when I hear snickering coming from the stairwell that leads to the 3rd floor of the school. The door to the stairs is slightly open, and I can see blue and purple heads sticking out of it.

That's what this was. A joke. Just some prank to make fun of me. I should have known that he didn't want to read my stories. This wasn't the same Len I had become friends with years ago. I stood up and glared Len. "No, you may not read them," I growled. "Go away."

"Come on. I just want a peek," he tried to convince me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hand it over him. What would he do with it? Would he tear it to shreads or read it and laugh at my stories? I couldn't risk it. I watched as Len came closer to me. He was going to steal my notebook.

I made a dash for the door. I'm not very athletic, so I couldn't run very fast. When I reached the stairs, I heard the laughing voices of Len's friends running down. I turned behind me to see Len closing in, smiling. I zipped down the stairs, holding my notebook close to my chest. I wouldn't let him have it.

I ran down the stairs until I reached the second floor. This was where most of my classes were so I knew this area pretty well. I looked a good place to hide. I saw an open glass door that lead to the balcony on the second floor. I heard Len's footsteps coming closer, and I ran outside. I tried to hide out of view, but there was nowhere to hide. This had been a bad idea.

"Caught ya," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned slowly, to see Len standing there. "Please give me the notebook. If I don't get it my friends will think I'm a wuss." I don't if he thought that would make me pity him or what, because I gripped my notebook even tighter. "You can't have it," I screamed at him. He walked closer to me, and with every step he took, I backed up. Soon I was leaning close to the railing.

Len was approaching fast, and I was beginning to get scared. I didn't want him to have my notebook. I felt like crying out of anger and sadness. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Len took one step closer, and I stepped back, not noticing the Hatsune Miku lunchbox that had been left on the ground.

"Give me the notebook please, Rin," Len asked, stepping closer. I gasped. He remembered my name. That feeling of joy didn't last though. I took one step back, and tripped on the lunch box behind me feet. Before I knew it, I was flying though the air, and the balcony railing was too low to stop me. I felt my notebook fly out of my hands and saw it land right in Len's. I wanted to cry out, but I noticed I was no longer on the ground.

I was falling. Falling of the second floor balcony. Straight towards the ground.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I had chased Rin all the way to the second floor balcony. I felt bad chasing her and trying to steal her notebook. I know how important it is to her. But my friends dared me to take it, and I'll look stupid if I don't get it.

I take a step towards Rin and see tears forming in her eyes. Please don't cry, I think to myself. "Give me the notebook please Rin," I ask. For a moment, she seems stunned, but quickly steps backwards. She trips on the lunchbox that was behind her.

The notebook flies from her hands and straight into mine. Perfect. I'm about to open the notebook, but I don't hear Rin's cries of protest. I look up from the notebook, and notice she's not standing there. Where did she…oh no.

I race to the edge of the balcony where Rin had been standing, and look at the ground. Right underneath the balcony, lies the body of a short, blonde haired girl with a bow. Rin. And she isn't moving.

I sprint down the stairs to the first floor, and outside. Rin is still lying there by herself. Where are Kaito and Gakupo? I thought they were watching. I rush out to Rin, and hold her in my arms. I check for a heartbeat, but I don't feel anything. Rin please don't be dead. But I'm doubtful, she's still alive. She fell an entire story, and might have landed on her head.

I grab my yellow cellphone out of my pocket and dial 911. "911, How may we help you," a calm voice says on the other side. "A girl, she's fallen. Off a building. Please help me," I try to speak calmly, but tears are starting to get the best of me. "Where are you?" the calm voice says. "The front of the high school. Please hurry," I'm sobbing now. "We'll be there as soon as we can," the voice says and then hangs up.

Now it's just me sitting here with Rin. Alone. My tears won't stop. I regret doing this stupid dare. I regret trying to steal Rin's notebook. I regret abandoning her in her time of need. Rin, I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Len POV, but I felt Rin should really be the highlight of this chapter. By the way, do any of Rin's "stories" look familar. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing the story. I appreciate all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rin and Len Kagamine or any other Vocaloid characters in the story.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I hold Rin close to my chest, trying to hold back tears. I hold her hand, and its cold, becoming colder with every second. "Rin, please wake up," I mutter under my breath. I doubt she can hear me though. What are the chances of surviving after fall like that? I brush her hair back from her forehead. Her face looks so pale and lifeless.

A drop of water lands on Rin's face. Is it my tears? More and more drops land on her face, and I look up at the sky. The clouds had darkened, and it was beginning to rain. The wind started blowing more violently. I wanted to wrap Rin in something to keep her warm as we waited for the ambulance, but I had nothing. All I could do was hold her closer, and try to protect her from the rain and wind.

Where was that ambulance? It feels like I have been waiting here forever. I hear footsteps sloshing through the mud behind me. I turn to see Kaito and Gakupo standing behind me holding an umbrella. "What are you doing?" Kaito yelled at me. "Class started like 20 minutes ago!" Gakupo nodded, "The teacher sent us to find you."

"I'm busy. Leave me alone," I growl at them. I want them to leave. Kaito just smiled, and looked over my shoulder. He saw Rin lying in my arms. "This is why you're skipping class? To make out with girl in the rain," he asked. Gakupo laughed at his remark. "He would never miss a chance with ladies, would you Len?" I watched the two of laugh at their own joke, while my anger boiled inside me. Rin is sitting here, maybe not even alive, and these two bastards have the audacity to laugh.

I carefully lay Rin on the ground, and stand in front of my two laughing friends. I'm short compared to them, but I don't care. "Shut up!" I scream, throwing a punch at Kaito's face. I hit him right in the nose. Kaito looks at me, slightly taken aback from my actions. "What was that for?" he asked, puzzled.

Just then the sound of sirens rings in the air. The ambulance is finally here. I turn away from Kaito and Gakupo, and race towards the ambulance. A green-haired woman dressed in a medic outfit steps out of the vehicle. I sprint up to her, and I can feel my tears coming back. "Please help her," I cry, pointing to Rin lying on the ground. The woman simply nods, and 2 more medics come out of the ambulance, carrying a stretcher.

I watch them lift Rin up, and strap her on the stretcher. They put her in the back of the ambulance, and are about to drive away. The green-haired woman is about to get in the vehicle, but I stop. "Please let me come with," I beg. I can't leave Rin alone with a bunch of strangers. The woman frowns at me. "Sorry kid." She closes the door, and the ambulance drives away.

I'm left standing in the rain, soaking wet. I barely even notice Kaito and Gakupo standing behind me still. "What was that about?" Kaito asks, walking up behind me. I try to choke out the words to tell him, but I'm having a hard time. "R-rin, she f-fell," I manage to say. "The notebook girl?" Gakupo interjects rudely. "Where did she fall from?" I point up at the second floor balcony. It's a good thing it is raining, because it masks the tears falling from my face right now.

Gakupo and Kaito stare at the balcony for a moment, before they figured out what was going on. "You mean," Kaito starts. "Man, we are so sorry." He sets his hand on my shoulder, but I just shrug it off. Right now, I don't want his pity. All I can think about is Rin. I'm the reason she is hurt. Just because I wanted that stupid yellow notebook.

Her notebook! Where is it? I have to go find it. Sprinting, I head towards the doors at the school's entrance. Where would that notebook be? I had it before Rin fell, so it must be up on the balcony. I run up the school stairway and out to the balcony. It's raining even harder now, but I still manage to find the notebook.

It's lying on the ground, just underneath where the roof provides shelter from the rain. It still looks intact. I grab it and stare at it in my hands. This notebook is the cause of all the problems. This notebook is the reason Rin is going to the hospital. Even though I know this, I can't get rid of it. I want to rip it to shreads, and throw it over the balcony, but I don't. I know how precious this is to Rin. And when she is all better, I'll give it to her.

The bell rings, signaling the end of school. I can hear students leaving their classes, excited to leave. Except for me. I'm still standing on the balcony alone, holding Rin's notebook. I feel so lonely. The world around me goes on, not noticing my distress and pain. Is this how Rin always felt? Alone in the world, with no one who cared whether she was happy or sad. It was a terrible feeling. It made me want to cry.

I feel even guiltier now. Not just for causing Rin's accident, but for abandoning her. I remember the day I met Rin clearly. It was the first day of 6th grade and I was the new kid.

* * *

I remember walking into class, not knowing anyone. All my future classmates stood along the wall, waiting to get their seats. I was about to join them, until I saw her. She was standing near the door. Her hair was short, blonde, and tied with a sweet, white bow. She looked like me. So much that we could probably pass as twins. For some reason, I felt an urge to talk to her.

I walked over to her, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Len," I told her. I held out my hand for her to shake. I could tell she hesitated for a second, and I became worried. Did she not like me? Then I saw her smile, and introduce herself. "I'm Rin Kagamine," she smiled. I couldn't help, but laugh. My last name was Kagamine too. After I finished laughing, I noticed she looked hurt. "What are the chances?" I try to explain. "We have the same last name." Rin smiled excitingly at me, "Really?" she exclaimed. "Maybe we'll get to sit next to each other," I tell her. Secretly, I'm hoping we get to. For some reason, I really like this girl, even though we just met. I see her smile at me, and I notice how beautiful it is.

To my joy, Rin and I sat right next to each other. I noticed every day during class, she would write in a little, yellow notebook. I tried to ask what she was writing about, but she always told me it was a secret.

After about 2 weeks in school, I had made a lot of new friends. My newest friends had been Kaito and Gakupo. The three of us were talking about baseball, when we heard footsteps behind us. "Did you see that hit last night?," Kaito exclaimed. "It was pretty amazing," I chime in. "Len," a quiet voice said, behind us. It was Rin. "Hey Rin," I smiled at her. Just seeing her makes me happy. "I have something to show…" she was cut off by Kaito. "Len what are you doing?" he asked rudely. "What?" I said, confused. Kaito and Gakupo grabbed my arms, and dragged me into the corner. "Guys, what are you doing?" I asked. "Why are you talking to her?" Kaito said, pointing a finger at Rin. "Because she's my friend," I explain. Gakupo nods his head in disapproval. "Man, that's Rin. She like the weirdest girl in school. She's got no friends, and all she does is write in that notebook of hers," he tells me.

I glance at Rin. She doesn't look weird. She's actually nice, and smart, and really pretty. What could be wrong with her? Kaito snaps his fingers, and I go back to looking at him. "Listen dude," he whispers. "If you want to catch a girlfriend, or even have friends for that matter, stay away from that chick." Stay away from her? "Now let's get to class." Kaito pulled my arm, dragging me back to class. I watched Rin as I was pulled away.

The next day at school, seat assignments had changed. I didn't sit next to Rin anymore. Which was good for me, because I had to try and avoid her. Even though we didn't sit together anymore, that didn't stop Rin. She kept trying to come to talk to me, and I had to ignore her. Every time she tried to speak to me, I walked away, and it hurt. I still wanted to be friends with Rin, but I wanted lots of friends. Not just her.

Soon, Rin stopped trying to talk to me. She acted like I never existed. That was fine with me. I made my job easier, but I still felt hurt. For some reason, I wished that she would keep trying. I wished that the two of us could still be friends.

Middle School ended quickly, and I found high school approaching fast. It had been almost 3 years since I had talked to Rin, but I never forgot her. I thought about her all the time, and I wonder if she ever thought about me. I really did miss her.

I tried to get Rin off my mind, by dating a bunch of girls. I had dated almost every girl in my grade, but none of them were right. None of them could fill the spot that Rin had. I watched Rin in class all the time, writing in her little, yellow notebook. I wondered what she had wanted to show me 3 years ago. She had her notebook with her then. Maybe she had finished writing the story, she had been working on. Unfortunately, I had never gotten to read it.

After a few weeks of school, everyone had settled into regular routines, and that's when Kaito and Gakupo dared me to steal Rin's notebook. I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but I couldn't just say no. I would look stupid. So I agreed to the dumb dare. I hoped Rin would give up her notebook easily.

But that's not how things turned out. If I had known, if I had known Rin was gonna get hurt, I never would have done that stupid dare.

* * *

I notice the rain is starting to let up, and I decide to go home. I turn to leave, and noticed a pig-tailed woman standing in the doorway. It's Ms. Hatsune, the school secretary. How funny that she shares the same name of the girl on the lunchbox Rin tripped over. "Len Kagamine, the principal would like to see you."

I followed Ms. Hatsune quietly to the principal's office. The school was eerily empty and quiet. We arrived at the principal's office, and Ms. Hatsune motioned for me to enter. I walked inside and saw the school's principal, Mrs. Megurine frowning at her desk. "Len, I just got off the phone with the hospital," she explains. "Care to tell me what happened?" I try to speak as calmly as I can, but the tears come back. I'm sobbing the entire story to the principal. When I done, Mrs. Megurine sits up straight and sighs. "Len, I'm sure you're very sorry for what happened. And I regrettably have to inform you that Rin might not make it."

"What!" I yelled sitting up in my seat. "The damage done to her body is great. She has a concussion that could potentially damage parts of her brain. And if the wrong part is damaged, well…" Mrs. Megurine trails off. I sit in my seat, speechless. "We're trying to contact Rin's parents, but I'm afraid they haven't answered," Mrs. Megurine tells me. "Let me go to her house, and get them," I blurt out, accidentally. Maybe I could help Rin, by doing this. Mrs. Megurine bites her lip. "I'm not sure."

"Please," I beg, my tears beginning to dry up. Mrs. Megurine sighs, "Fine, here is her address." She hands me a slip of paper that says, "1227 Orenji Dr." I grab it away from her, and run out of the room. I head straight for Rin's house.

* * *

I arrive at a small house, in a tiny neighborhood. It looks too house one person, let alone a family. I hold Rin's notebook tightly in my hand, as I knock on the door. There is no answer. I try ringing the doorbell, but there is still no answer. Maybe there is a key somewhere. I search around in front of the door. Lifting up the doormat, I found a small key. I slipped it into the lock, and the door opened.

I walked inside, and was amazed to see the house was even smaller on the inside. "Hello!" I yelled to see if anyone was home. Nobody answered. I walked around the house. There was a small kitchen, bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. I walked into the room with orange walls, which I assumed was Rin's room. Inside was just a bed, small beside table with a lamp, and a desk. On the desk was a picture of Rin and what must be her parents. They both had blonde hair like her. In the picture, they were all smiling.

I noticed lying next to the picture was a typed letter.

_Dear Rin, _

_How are you? The two of us miss you a lot. Unfortunately, our business trip was extended for another 2 months, so we won't be able to visit as soon as we promised. We're sorry. With this letter is enough money to last for at least 3 months. We miss you so much._

_ With love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

As I searched the desk, I found more letters similar to that. They were letters that apologized for being gone. Letters that said Rin's parents wouldn't be back for months. Did Rin live alone? I feel even guiltier now. I had always assumed she had family that spent time with her, but I guess they were too busy.

I remembered that Mrs. Megurine had been trying to contact Rin's parents, but they aren't home. I wonder how long it'll take to get a hold of then. And until then, Rin will be all alone at in the hospital. I can't leave her alone. I have to visit her.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and there wasn't school. I would visit her then, and apologize. I'll bring the notebook with me too. Maybe when I visit her tomorrow, the doctors will tell she is fine, and can go back to school on Monday. I know that's wishing too much though.

I leave Rin's house, locking the door and placing the key back under the doormat. I sulk home, depressed. When I arrive, my mom pesters me with questions. "I was sorry worried! Where were you?" she yells, her brown hair bobbing back and forth as she yells. "I was busy," I grumble. I don't really want to talk about it with her. She gives me a hug, and smiles. "I'm just glad you're okay."

I hear the phone ring in the kitchen, and my mom goes after it. I leave to go up to my room, when I hear my mom's phone conversation. "Yes, I'm Meiko Kagamine. How may I help you?" my mom says politely to the person on the other end. "The principal!" I hear her exclaim. I walk up to my room a bit faster.

After about an hour, my mom comes into my room. "Len, why didn't you tell me?" she asks. I'm lying on my bed, thinking of a good way to answer. She sits down next to me. "Len, this is serious. Your principal tells me this girl might not live. You need to tell me what happened," she says sternly.

I sit up, and begin to explain. I tell her the entire story, and every time I say Rin's name, I struggle not to cry. By the time I'm finished, my mom is frowning. I can tell she's pretty upset. "Len, I don't know what to do about this," she tells me. I just nod. I don't know what to do either. "I do know that you will be visiting that girl in the hospital tomorrow though," mom commands. Good thing I was planning to do that anyways. Mom stands up and turns of my light. "Get some sleep." She closes the door, leaving me in the dark.

I lie back down and stare at Rin's notebook, which is sitting on my bedside table. My eyes start to water and I begin to cry, until I fall asleep.

* * *

**For all of you who think Len is being a wuss, stop thinking that. You'd cry to if you did that to someone you care about. Cut him some slack. Anyway, please review so I know how to make the story better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. As a thanks here's a chapter that's a little longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, the characters, or the song Prisoner. I wonder who actually owns that song. Hmm...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm stuck in what feels like a never-ending dream. A dream to fantastical to be real. In this "dream" there are only two people. It is me, and an old man, who wears his hair in a gray ponytail. It feels like I have known him forever, but I don't know who he is. He's always smiling at me or messing with my hair. I want to ask who he is, and why he cares for me, but I can't. Every time I try to speak, my mouth won't open. My words can't come out. I notice he's working on the computer often. He says he is trying to make something for me. He says it's a heart. But why is he making one for me? Don't I already have a heart? I want to tell the man to stop, and that his work is going to waste, but I can't.

One day, I watch the man walk outside and sit underneath a nearby cherry tree. I want to ask him why, but I can't. I can only stand there, emotionless. The man doesn't come back, ever. I'm left alone, in what seems like a never-ending dream.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and recalled a frightening nightmare that I had that night. But then I remembered it wasn't a nightmare. Rin really was in the hospital, and I was the reason why. I got dressed and grabbed Rin's notebook sitting on my bedside table. I had decided I would visit Rin first thing in the morning.

Looking around my bedroom, I saw a small, black backpack. I unzipped it and slipped the notebook inside. I threw it over my shoulder, and went downstairs. I grabbed a banana as a small breakfast and waved goodbye to mom. I opened our garage door, and pulled out my bike. It was yellow, and easily cost $200. Climbing on my bike, I tried to figure out how far away the hospital was. I guessed it was at least a 10 minute bike ride. Maybe 15.

As I biked to the hospital, the sky was turning grey. The storm from yesterday must have come back. I felt a raindrop on my head, and pedaled faster. Soon there was a downpour, and I still hadn't arrived at the hospital. At least the notebook was still dry inside of my backpack.

I arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes, soaking wet. The hospital was bigger than I had expected. I wonder how many patients can fit in there? The door to the hospital automatically opened when I pink-haired girl with drill-looking pigtails. "Are you Len?" Surprised, I replied. "Um, yeah." The girl tell that I was confused, so she tried to explain. "I'm one of your mom's old friends, Teto. I work here at the hospital. She called me yesterday and said you'd be coming. She thought you might need some help."

"Uh, thanks," I said. "No problem," she smiled. "Now let's go. There's someone you want to see isn't there?"

Teto took me into the hospital, or rather dragged me. She showed me where all the secretaries work, and where they store all their needles. Not information I really cared about. Right now I was only concerned about Rin.

After what seemed like an endlessly long tour, we arrived at the room where Rin was being kept. "Wait here," Teto commanded. "I have to speak to her doctor first." I sat down in a chair in front of the room, while Teto when inside.

I noticed a young boy who looked to be about 9 years old, sitting in the chair next to me. His hair was blonde like mine, but he had a strange bandage wrapped around his eye. "Uhh, what happened to your eye," I asked. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. That was a pretty rude thing to say. The boy shifted uncomfortably, "Well…" I cut him off. "You don't have to tell me." The boy smiled, and introduced himself. "I'm Oliver." He sounded slightly British. "Len," I told him. "So, you here for your uh…" I pointed at my eye. He smiled and nodded. "My mum is in there talking to the doctor now. What are you doing here?" This time it was my turn to shift uncomfortably. "This girl I know, she's in that room there," I pointed to the room Rin was staying in. "And I…er… kinda caused her accident." Oliver stared at me, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, there was a woman with long, pretty blonde hair and a woman with purple-ish blue hair standing in front. I assumed the blonde woman was Oliver's mom. She was beautiful in a frightening way. She wore boots that reached her knees, a strange shirt that didn't even reach her stomach. She didn't look at all like Oliver. I assumed other woman was his doctor. "Good news," the doctor explained. I noticed the strange headband she was wearing. It looked like it had a diamond attached to it. Rich doctor. "We think your eye will make a full recovery," the doctor said. "I gave your mom some medicine that you need to take every day, okay?" Oliver nodded and stood up. "Bye Len," he waved. I waved back as he walked away with his mom.

I sat alone for a few more minutes, until Teto came to get me. "Len, you can come in now," she said, motioning for me to enter the room. I walked inside cautiously. The first thing I saw was Rin lying in the hospital bed. She was asleep, or at least I hoped she was asleep.

I pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed. I unzipped my backpack and took out Rin's notebook. Before I could talk to her, I was interrupted by the doctor. "Excuse me, Len?" a woman behind me said. I turned to her. "I'm Dr. Yowane, I'm Rin's doctor. And I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

"What?" I was almost afraid to ask. Dr. Yowane frowned. "I'm afraid she hasn't woken up yet. And we aren't really sure what to do to wake her up. Our only option is waiting to see what happens." It took a while for that to sink it. Does this mean that there is nothing anyone can do to wake her up? The doctor must have seen my hurt expression, because she and Teto left the room, leaving me alone with Rin.

I looked at Rin's face. It was so lifeless. I remember just yesterday, she had been full of life, nothing like how she is now. "Rin, it's me. Len," I talk to her lifeless looking body. "I brought you something." I held her notebook in my hands. "It's your notebook, Rin," I tell her. I hope to see her sit up and say, "Thanks Len," but she doesn't. She just lies there motionless.

"How about I read one of your stories aloud?" I suggest, but there is no reply. This is killing me. Why won't she reply to me? Why won't she wake up? I throw the notebook on the ground, in anger. I want to scream. I walk around the small hospital room, swearing at myself, at Rin, at the world.

I fall on my knees in front of Rin's bed. My face is buried in my hands. "Rin," I begin to sob. Tears run down my face, turning my eyes red and puffy. "Rin, I'm sorry." What good is apologizing though if she never wakes up? She'll never be able to hear my apology.

After a few minutes of crying, I finally get the tears to stop. I realize crying can't help Rin. I calm down, and sit back down next to Rin. I pick up the notebook of the ground, smiling weakly. "How about I read you that story now?" I ask Rin. "Would you like that?"

I open the notebook and flip through the pages. Titles flash by my eyes, as I try to decide which story to read. I stop on a page titled _PRISONER._ This one looks interesting. "Do you want me to read this one?" I ask Rin. She doesn't reply, but I pretend she says yes.

I notice the story is written in two different point of views, a boy's and a girl's. I began to read aloud…

* * *

_Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is bright. I think I'll go outside today. Even though I'm not well, and Papa advises I stay inside, I long to go out. It's been so long, since I've gone outside. I leave the house wearing a sunhat and white sundress, with a pink shawl. The sunhat covers the white bow I always wear on my head. Maybe I should walk to Papa's workplace. It always was a mystery to me. Yes, perhaps I'll do that._

_After a short walk, I finally arrive. In front of me is a tall fence. I have never been on the other side. What is like over there? Papa will not tell me. While looking at the fence, I notice a young boy standing on the other side. He has blonde hair like mine, tied in a ponytail. Is he one of Papa's workers? _

_I see him watch me. It looks as if he has never seen another person before. Strange. The boy watches me some more, and I smile at him. He smiles back at me. His smile is almost… infectious. I look up at the sky, and see the sun has begun to set. I must go home, otherwise Papa will be angry with me. But maybe, I can see the boy tomorrow. _

That's strange. The boy wears a ponytail? I don't know many people who do that. However, I ignore that and read on…

**It is a terrible place here. I am barely feed, and I am forced to work for hours on end every day. Unfairly, I'm trapped here, unable to ever leave. I wanted to die, until today. While working, I noticed a strange girl on the other side of the fence. She was very beautiful, I couldn't help but stare. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Her smile, it gave me hope. It gave the will to live. I watched her walk away, as the sun went down. "Please come back," I thought. I hope she comes back tomorrow. **

**If she comes back tomorrow, I want to talk to her, but I can't do it through the fence. I steal paper and a pencil from one of the officers watching my block. I'm sure he won't miss it. I begin to write a letter to her. I ask her all kinds of questions. I ask about her family, where she lives, and all kinds of other things. It might be a bit much to fit it in a letter, but I can fit everything. How will I get the letter to her though? Maybe… that's it! I fold the letter into a paper airplane. I will fly the plane over the fence. I smile happily as I finish my letter.**

_I decide to go for a walk again, today. It is beautiful outside still, but what I really want is to see that boy again. I walk to the fence, wearing the same dress as I did yesterday, so he will recognize me. I stand on my side of the fence, and to my happiness, he is standing there. He is holding something in his hands. It looks like… like an airplane. I watch him throw the plane through the air. It lands perfectly in my hands. _

_I unfold the plane. It is actually a letter. I read the letter as fast as I can. In the letter, the boy asks me questions about myself. He asks where I come from, and who I live with. I smile at him, folding up the letter, and sticking it in my pocket. He smiles back. I realize the sun is beginning to set again. Time flies by so fast, does it not? I wave to the boy, as I begin to walk away._

_When I reach home, I immediately begin to write a letter back to him. I ask him about his family, and what is it like on the other side of the fence. I want to know so badly. When I am satisfied with my letter, I fold it into a plane, and set it on my desk. I go to sleep, excited for tomorrow._

**The girl came back today. When I saw her again, I was filled with happiness. I threw my plane, and watched her read it. When she was done, she smiled at me. Did she like it? Maybe she'll write me one back. The girl begins to walk away again, waving to me. Does she have to leave?**

_Papa is becoming suspicious of my actions. He questions as to why I keep leaving the house. I tell I enjoy the fresh air, since I was kept inside for such a long time. He takes it as an acceptable answer, and allows me to leave home. I walk to the fence, and there is the boy, waiting for me. We both smile at each other, as I toss my letter over the fence. The boy snatches it with his hands, and opens it with excitement. He looks so happy when he reads it. Soon sunset arrives, and I must leave. I wave the boy good bye, and travel back home. _

**The girl visits me again, this time with a plane for me. When she sends it over, I read it eagerly. She asks questions about my family, and how is it like on this side of the fence. Doesn't she know? I smile when I finish reading her letter. It makes me so happy to read this letter. Sunset comes, and the girl has to leave, but I know I will see her tomorrow.**

**Soon the girl and I send letters to each other every day. It is my only happiness on this side of the fence. I keep all her letters in my cell. Soon I notice that when the girl comes, she seems sick. She coughs a lot, and I ask her what's wrong in my letters. She always says it's nothing though. I hope she is okay. **

_I spend time with the boy every day. I cannot stay away. I think I might have even fallen in love with the boy. However, the more time I spend outside, the sicker I get. My health has never been quite good, and I was just recovering from a very terrible illness. Papa fears it may come back, and advises against going outside, but I ignore him. I must see the boy. His letters bring me happiness, and I look forward to seeing his smile every day. Is this what true happiness feels like?_

_My happiness does not last as long I as I dreamed it would. My body is growing weaker, and father is becoming more suspicious. I have feeling today will be the last day I spend with the boy for a while. The sky is dark today, threatening rain, but I do not care. I must see the boy. _

_When I arrive at the fence, he is there waiting as always. I have my plane to give him in my hands. In it, I regrettably tell him that I am going someplace, a place far away. When he reads it, I see him frown. I want to cry. I want to stay with the boy forever, but I know I cannot. When he is done reading the letter, I smile at the boy sadly. Then I walk away, crying inside._

**She is going someplace far away! Will I never see her again? This can't be happening. She is my will to survive. If she leaves, I don't know if I can make it. But in her letter, she promised she would come back one day. I must stay strong, and wait 'till that day comes. **

_I have become deathly ill. Papa placed me in a nearby hospital. Tubes connect to every visible part of my body. It is a struggle to even breathe. I can tell Papa is worried about me. One day, the doctor tells me I have a visitor. It is Papa, and he is carrying one of the boy's planes. He demands to know why I have it and why I have been in contact with a prisoner. Is that what the boy is? He does not seem like the type to do anything bad._

_I try to explain to Papa, but even talking is a hassle. I sit quietly in bed, as Papa rants. He blames my sickness on the boy. I know that is not true though. Every mean word Papa says about the boy makes me want to cry. The doctor asks Papa to leave because he sees I am upset. Then the doctor leaves along with Papa._

_I have decided I want to see the boy one last time. I know my time left in this world is short, and I want to spend my last moments with him. I sneak out of the hospital room, through a window. I put on my white sundress, so he knows it is me. I wonder if he misses me?_

**Life was become almost meaningless without her. Isn't sad I have to call the girl her. She never told me her name. She said she wanted it to be a secret. A secret kept until we could meet face to face. I go outside to the fence. This was where we used to always meet. I expect to be there alone, but to my surprise there is someone else. It's a girl wearing a white dress. It's her. **

**I almost start crying when I see her. I'm so happy. She smiles at me, and throws a paper plane over the fence. It has only 3 simple words. I. Miss. You. I throw it back to her. She smiles as she opens it. Then she begins to cough violently. She seems really sick. The sun begins to set, and she returns home. I have a feeling that this was our last meeting. Ever.**

_I return to the hospital and slip back into bed. I feel terrible. I cannot breathe. The doctor comes in with Papa by his side. I try to smile at them, but I cannot. I feel consciousness slowly slipping away. I can see Papa's alarmed face. He looks like he is crying. This is it… for me. At least I am glad, I got to see the boy, one last time, before… before….I…go…_

Tears form at the edge of my eyes. This story is sad. I didn't know Rin was such a good writer. I look at Rin, and she is still lying there, motionless. I continue to read the story…

**The girl never came back, but at least I still had her letters. I read them every day. It was the only thing that brought me happiness. I was reading them in my cell, one night and then, suddenly a group of guards surrounded me. There was also a man I had never seen before with them. **

**The man screamed at me, as his guards kicked and laughed at me. Why were they doing this? I didn't do anything wrong. Then I heard the man scream something about his poor daughter. Was his daughter… the girl on the other side of the fence? The man spotted her letters in my cell. He grabbed them in one swoop. "No, don't take them," I screamed. They were my only happiness. Then he did the unthinkable. He ripped them, right in front of me.**

**That was the last straw. I broke out of his guards' grasps, and threw my fist in the air. It hit the man right in the nose. The man looked angry now, but I didn't care. The guards came after me, and they were much stronger this time. I couldn't break free. The man walked away, and the guards dragged me following behind him. **

**We soon arrived at a big room. It was made of stone. The guards threw me in there, and locked the door to the room tight. I tried pounding on the doors, and screaming, but I had a feeling this was the end. I stopped my screaming and pounding, and started to cry. I didn't want to die, but only for one reason. I wanted to see her again. Where was she? Was she waiting for me? I didn't matter because I can't be with her now. **

**I watch as a strange gas fills the room I'm in. This is it. But before I die I have one final wish. If the girl can hear, I want to know. I want to know something about you.**

**Your name.**

* * *

The story ended there. It was horribly depressing. I felt bad for the boy and girl. Then I had to wonder, why would Rin write a story like this. It was so tragic and depressing. And I couldn't help but notice the girl in the story looked a lot like Rin. Short blonde hair tied with a bow. And that boy with the ponytail, why did he seem so familiar?

I heard a door open behind me. It was Dr. Yowane. "Len, I'm afraid you have to leave now. We have to run some tests on Rin, but you can come back tomorrow." I nodded and placed the notebook back inside my backpack. I would be back tomorrow.

When I got back home, it was already late in the afternoon. Had I been at the hospital that long? Mom was really worried about me, but I told her I would be fine. I told that I would visit Rin in the hospital tomorrow. "Len, I talked with the school today," mom told me. "They said you could miss a couple days to visit Rin in the hospital."

"Really?" I said, happily. Mom nodded, "Yes, but only if you get your classwork done at home."

"Of course," I replied. I went up to my room, and took Rin's notebook out of my bag. I thought about reading another story. They were really good, but I decided to wait. I think I'll wait until I'm with Rin to read a story. I set the notebook down on my bed, as I heard mom call me for dinner.

I looked at the notebook, before running down to eat. I couldn't wait to visit Rin tomorrow, even though she was in the hospital. It was almost like a date.

* * *

**In case you didn't realize, in Rin's story the boy's POV is in bold print,** _the girl's POV is in Italics, _and Len's POV is in normal font.

**If you want Len to read a certain "story" to Rin, please post it in the reviews. Please make sure it has both Rin and Len in it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Ch. 4 of the Little, Yellow Notebook. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing and reading this story. By the way, if you want Len to read a certain story to Rin, please post it in the reviews or message me with your request. Just please make sure the story is mostly focused on Rin and Len, and not like Miku and Kaito. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin and Len, or the songs Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I stand still in place, with no desire to ever move. I wonder how long I've been standing. It could be days, months, or even years. It's been so lonely with anybody around. How I wish I could hear another person's voice. If I did I would be a little less lonely. Suddenly I get a pounding in my head. I can hear a voice, it sounds like the voice of the old man, but it sounds… younger. The voice it's telling me a story, a sad story of the past. Why though? I want to ask, but I can't figure out where the voice is coming from.

Soon, the voice finishes the story, and it disappears. "Please come back," I think to myself. "I don't want to be all alone again." But the voice doesn't come back, and I'm left standing still, all alone.

* * *

**Len's POV**

The next morning I had planned to visit Rin right away. I woke up extra early, and grabbed my backpack, with the notebook inside. I was about to go downstairs when I heard Mom talking to someone. I listened from the top of the stairs. It sounded like she was in the kitchen. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Mom said. "It's been rough for him the past few days." Who was she talking to?

I decided to see who she was talking to. To my surprise, I found Mom in the kitchen talking to Kaito and Gakupo. When did they get in here? "Uhh, hey guys," I said. "What are you doing here? It's like 7:00 in the morning."

"We heard you were having a tough time, so we thought we should visit," Gakupo explained. "Thanks?" I said. As much as I appreciate them coming, I really had to go see Rin. "How about you three go upstairs to Len's room and play videogames or something?" Mom suggested. "That'd be fun," Kaito smiled. I just nodded. "Sure, come upstairs you guys." I walked upstairs with Gakupo following behind me. Wait, where's Kaito.

I looked at the bottom of the stairs. He was still talking to my mom. "Excuse, Mrs. Kagamine," he said politely. "Would happen to have any ice cream in this fine house?" What a suck-up. Mom smiled, "I always keep some around for you. I'll bring some up for you boys a little later." Kaito gave her a giant, cheesy smile, and skipped (yes, skipped) up the stairs.

I led everyone into my room, and we sat down on the bed, deciding what game to play. I guess Rin will have to wait a while. "Let's play this one," Kaito exclaimed, pointing to a dancing game. "Let's not," I replied. Gakupo nodded in agreement with me. "You guys are no fun," Kaito frowned. I shrugged, choosing another game. "How about this one?" I held up a game from when I was like 10, MarioKart. "That one's good," Gakupo replied. "So you guys think a dancing game is lame, but you want to play some little kids driving game," Kaito complained, not noticing nobody was listening. "Hypocrites," he muttered under his breath. Ignoring him I started the game.

About 3 hours and 100 races later, Gakupo and Kaito decided it was time to go. "I have to babysit my sister," Gakupo said. "And I have to go for a run, get some exercise," Kaito added. "But I wouldn't have to if we had danced instead." I smiled at Kaito's childish behavior. "Bye guys," I waved, as the two of them left. I walked back upstairs to my room, and noticed my backpack lying on the floor. Shoot, I forgot about Rin.

I quickly ran out of the house, and jumped on my bike. I can't believe I forgot about her. Pedaling as fast as I could, I reached the hospital in 9 minutes, a new record. I chained my bike up, and ran to the receptionist's desk. "I'm here to visit a Rin Kagamine," I told the lady. "Yes, they told me you'd be coming," she smiled. I noticed the cat ears on top of her head. They hire some interesting people here. "Her room is on the third floor, 5th room to the left. 좋은 하루 되세요."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Sorry," the woman apologized. "That's Korean for have a nice day. That's where I'm originally from," the woman beamed. "Uh, that's cool, I guess," I told her. "I'm glad you think so!" she squealed. I think it's time to visit Rin now. I waved the woman goodbye, and quickly went to Rin's room.

When I arrived, Dr. Yowane was in there. "Hello, Doctor," I said, entering. "Good morning, Len," Dr. Yowane smiled. "Have there been any changes in Rin's condition?" I asked, hopefully. "I'm afraid not, but we are doing the best we can." Dr. Yowane looked at the watch on her arm. "I have to go check on another patient. In the meantime, please keep an eye on Rin," she told me, walking out of the room. "Ok," I told her, as I sat down next to Rin.

"Hey Rin. It's me again. I brought your notebook," I pulled Rin's notebook out of my backpack. "I thought maybe you'd want me to read another story. They're actually pretty good. It's a shame you didn't share your stories with anyone," I told Rin, flipping through the notebook. "How about this one?" I pointed to a page that had an illustration of a princess. "You don't seem like the type to write a story about Princesses and stuff. I wonder what you wrote about?"

**Once upon a time in another place, there was an evil kingdom no one dared to face.** Interesting beginning, I thought. **The ruler of this kingdom was a mean and bitter, young princess. A young princess of only age fourteen. She was rich beyond all compare. Her palace was filled with most expensive luxuries, throughout all the land. The princess had the swiftest and most beautiful horse in the kingdom, a horse named Josephine. The princess also had hundreds of servants, and one servant who looked particularly like her. In the mind of the princess nothing could go wrong. She thought her people adored her, but she thought wrong. **

**The people of her kingdom hated the princess. She stole their hard-earned money, so that she could buy more expensive things. The princess also took many of the young villagers to be her servants. Soon the anger of the villagers had reached a boiling point. They decided they must revolt against the princess. They decided the princess must die, but they did not have the resources to create such a revolt.**

**The princess was unaware of the thoughts of a revolution. She simply continued to live life with all its pleasures; however she did notice the villagers were acting strangely. One day she called upon her most trusted servant to discuss the matter.**

**In the princess's bedroom, the princess and servant sat. The two shared a similar likeness. They both had blonde hair, which the princess preferred to tie up with a bow, the servant a ponytail. Their faces also were very similar. They looked like twins. Very few knew the truth, that indeed they were. That was why the princess trusted this servant more than anyone. **

Again with those characters? Doesn't Rin have any others she can use? I still can't get over how strangely familiar they both seem.

"**Did you notice the villagers have been acting strange?" the princess asked her servant. "How so?" he questioned. "Many haven't been sending in their taxes. They are refusing to pay them. Those ungrateful villagers." The servant frowned at the princess. "Perhaps, this is there way of protesting. You do tax them awfully high," The servant explained. The princess stood up furiously. "I am their ruler. They must listen to me. If I tell them to give me all their money, then they must do just that!" The princess screamed, angrily walking out of her room, leaving the servant behind.**

**The servant smiled at sad smile. He remembered a time when his sister hadn't been this way. He remembered a time when she was the sweetest person he had known. Then, they took her away and made her princess. The power had gotten to her head, and slowly corrupted her. And even though the servant didn't always agree with the princess's action, he would never protest. She was his sister after all. And as he once told her, "I'm willing to become evil for you."**

**The next afternoon, the princess had told the servant that she had fallen in love. "In love, with whom?" the servant asked, eagerly. "The Prince of Blue," the princess stated. "I will arrange marriage with him immediately." The servant smiled at the princess's happiness. It reminded him of old times. **

**Later that afternoon, the servant went out to pick up supplies for the palace's kitchen. While buying oranges for the princess, the servant noticed a beautiful, young woman playing with the village children. She had beautiful green hair, tied into pigtails that fell to the ground. The servant was awestruck by her beauty. Then he noticed a fancily dressed man with blue hair walk up to her. The two of them chatted, while the servant watched. He saw the blue-haired man kiss the woman of green. **

**Then the servant realized that this blue-haired man was the Prince of Blue. "My poor sister," the servant thought. "She would be devastated if she were to learn the prince did not love her." The servant decided he would keep would he had just seen to himself. He didn't want to hurt his sister, or the beautiful woman he had come to fall in love with. **

**When the servant returned to the palace, he heard the screaming and ranting of the princess. He quickly rushed to her side. "What is the matter, my princess," he asked bowing to her. "It has been reported that the Prince of Blue, my Prince of Blue has been spotted with another woman." The servant's face turned pale. How did she find out? "I want you to dispose of this disgusting woman and all her folk. She comes from the Kingdom of Green. Kill her and all her people." The servant was appalled at how evil this deed was, but simply nodded, and said, "Of course my princess." **

**Inside he was crying, but he must obey the princess. After all he was willing to become evil just for her. The servant readied the kingdom's troops and sent them to seize to the Kingdom of Green and kill the beautiful, green-haired maiden. **

**After a few days, word had returned that the mission had been successful, and the girl and her kingdom had been eliminated. The servant sadly visited the princess to give her the news. The princess gave him a devilish smile. "Excellent," she cackled. **

**Unknown to the princess, the Prince of Blue had returned to her kingdom to seek revenge on the princess. He knew the villagers harbored a great hatred of the princess. He called them forth to a secret meeting, where they would plot their revenge against the princess.**

**At the meeting, a mysterious mercenary dressed in red appeared. She said she to harbored a grudge against the princess, and was willing to pay with her life for revenge on the princess. The Prince of blue happily allowed her to join in on their plan. Together they created a small army that could easily conquer the weakened forces of the princess's army. **

**Word spread of a revolution throughout the village. Many new villagers joined the plan to get revenge on the princess. One day, the servant walked through the village, again picking up supplies. While buying more oranges, he overheard a group of villagers talking. "Are you ready for tonight?" one man asked. "Of course. I have my sword sharpened, ready to go. The princess will never know what hit her," the other man replied. "Thank god for the Prince of Blue and the Red Mercenary. They are truly our saviors," another man added in. **

**The servant dropped the oranges he had been carrying. He ran to the palace as fast as his legs could take him. He ran up to the princess's bedroom. By the time he arrived, the sun had already begun to set and he could hear the villagers' cries. "Princess!" he cried, entering her room. "Did you notice the villagers?" the princess asked calmly, not bothering to face the servant. "Many of them have gathered around the palace. Please dispose of them. They are ruining my palace."**

"**My princess, I'm afraid I can't do that," the servant panted. The princess angrily turned around. "Why not?" she demanded. "It is just a stupid revolt. The servant nodded grimly. "It's not a revolt. It is a revolution. And they are out for blood." The princess gasped in fear. "But, you can handle them , right?" **

**The servant gave her a sad look. "Your army is greatly damaged from the Green War. And with the Red Mercenary and Prince of Blue leading the revolution, there is no chance of stopping them." The princess turned pale at the mention of the Prince of Blue. "Is this it?" the princess asked, beginning to sob. The servant wanted to cry to. He hated seeing his sister upset, but then he got an idea. **

"**Put on my clothes and run," he commanded, removing his clothes. "Why?" the princess asked, tears streaming down her face. "We are twins," the servant smiled. "They will never know the difference." The princess began to cry harder. "No, please, no," she cried. The servant smiled sadly. "I'm willing to become evil for you," to himself. "You must leave now!" the servant commanded. The princess quickly slipped into the servants clothes, and ran out, crying. The servant picked up the princess's dress, and put it over his head. "It's a good thing we are twins." **

"He's a cross-dresser?" I thought to myself. It took me a minute before I finally figured out what was going on. After I figured it out, I read on.

**The revolution began at midnight, but by then the princess had escaped on Josephine to the countryside. She heard that the revolution had been a success, and the princess had been easily captured. Her execution was scheduled for three o'clock the next afternoon. **

**The princess grabbed a cloak, and slipped in on. With Josephine, she road back to her old kingdom. She arrived just in time to witness the execution. The princess pushed her way through crowd to the front. To her dismay, she saw her loyal servant and brother, there in her place. **

**The servant boy saw his sister in front, though nobody else recognized her. He smiled at her, and thought to himself. "My time has come, and I have no regrets. Yet I do have a final wish. If we were to be reborn, could we play together again?"**

**The clock tower bells rang throughout the kingdom, signaling that it was three o'clock. The princess watched as the deadly blade fell closer and closer to her brother's neck. Then she heard a thud as the blade hit the wood underneath her brother's neck. The people around her cheered wildly, while the princess ran away from the crowd mourning her brother. **

**The princess rode her horse as far as she could away from the kingdom. She ended up at a small beach near the very edge of the realm. This would be her new home. The princess found an old bottle, lying on the beach. She remembered an old legend her brother used to tell. "If you write your wish on a piece of paper, and stick it in a bottle, and send it out to sea, your wish will come true," he always told her. The princess remembered her brother's smiling face, and regretted all the mistakes she made. **

**The princess found some paper, and wrote a special wish on it. Carefully she slipped it into the bottle. She walked to ocean, just as the sun was about to set. It looked beautifully, and she wished her brother was there to share it with her. The princess set the bottle in the water, and watched as it floated away.**

"**My only wish," she whispered to herself. "My only wish. If we were to be reborn, would you play with me again?" **

I finished the last words of the story. This was another sad one. Rin, can't you write anything, but tragedies. I closed the notebook and looked at Rin's face. It was just as lifeless as it had been yesterday. I wanted to cry, but this time I held back my tears.

I looked back down at the notebook. It was the first time I had really looked at the cover. It had some time of illustration on it. Funny, I didn't know Rin could draw to. The drawing on the cover was two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had short hair with a bow, and she was laughing. The boy next to her had his hair in a ponytail, and was holding the girl's hand, smiling. Their outfits were strange. They looked futuristic in a way. Both the boy and girl had on a set of headphones and they had these weird looking things on their arms.

Even though their appearances were different, I recognized them as the boy and the girl from Rin's stories. Why does she always write about them? And why does she always give them an unhappy ending?

I remembered a quote that I had once learned in reading class in 5th grade. My teacher Ms. Miki taught it to me. She said, "A story is just a way for an author to reveal their deepest feelings." If that was true, what was Rin feeling when she wrote these? She certainly wasn't happy. Did something bad happen to her and does it have anything to do with the two people she writes about?

"Rin, why do you have so many mysteries?" I asked, out loud. The door behind me opened. It was Dr. Yowane. "Sorry about that. I had to see another patient. It was worth my time though. She was the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Her hair was in little side ponytails and her backpack…." I ignored most of what Dr. Yowane said. I didn't care about her other patient to be honest. Right now my only concern was Rin.

I pretended to cough to get the doctor's attention. "Huh?" Dr. Yowane quickly returned her senses. "About Rin," I asked. "May come see her tomorrow?" Dr. Yowane smiled. "Of course. You know, I'm sure Rin would be very happy to know that you come visit her every day."

"You think?" I said, looking at Rin. She looked so peaceful, just lying there. I glanced at the clock in the room and noticed it was getting late. "See you tomorrow Doc," I waved, leaving the hospital room. I couldn't wait to come back tomorrow.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Len had left Rin's room, Nurse Teto entered. "Did you tell him?" she asked. Dr. Yowane frowned and nodded. "I didn't want to get his hopes up." The two woman looked at Rin sadly. Just yesterday, after Len had left, Rin spoke. It was just a faint mumble, but at least it was something. To a person listening closely, it would have sounded like she had said finish kokoro.

"I know she mumbled a little, but right after, it seems like her brain went dormant again. Like she slipped back into a coma," Dr. Yowane explained. Nurse Teto sighed, but stopped when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone mumbling.

Dr. Yowane and Nurse Teto rushed to Rin's side. It was Rin who was mumbling. "What is she saying?" Nurse Teto asked, eagerly. Dr. Yowane hushed her, and listened closely. "It sounds like she's saying finish kokoro."

"Finish Kokoro?" Nurse Teto asked, confused. "That sounds like a bunch of nonsense." Dr. Yowane sighed. "I agree, and look she's quiet again," she pointed at Rin. "She's slipped back into a coma like state." Nurse Teto thought to herself for a moment. "It seems we only get this kind of reaction from her, after Len visits."

"Perhaps. Let's see if she repeats the same actions tomorrow after Len's visit," Dr. Yowane suggested. "We should also ask Len if the words 'finish kokoro' mean anything to him," Nurse Teto injected. "That's a good idea," Dr. Yowane agreed. "Now let's go. I have to go check on my other patient. She's just the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Dr. Yowane told Nurse Teto, as she turned off the lights, and left the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I'd love to know how I can make this story better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. This chapter's inspiration is Soundless Voice and Proof of Life as requested by Haruhi-chan125. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin and Len, Soundless Voice, or Proof of Life. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The voice came back again today. It told me another story. It was just as sad as the last one. I wonder why the voice keeps telling me stories. And I can't get over how familiar they all sound. I know them from somewhere, and I want to ask the voice where they are from, but I can't.

I'm still stuck standing still, but when I hear the voice, it feels like I can move again. I can move, speak, and feel whenever I hear the voice. But just like before, the voice can't stay forever. After the story is over, the voice disappears.

* * *

**Len's POV**

It was dark outside, when I left the hospital. The streets were empty, and all the stores had already closed. The only light was the dimly lit street lights that lined the road. I carried my backpack on my back as I walked down the lonely streets on my way home. It was really creepy. There were lots of noises and shadows, which I dismissed as only the wind and some stray cats.

I walked passed an empty alley, when I heard footsteps behind me. I swerved around to see a tall man with bright red hair jump on top of me. I tried to see his face, but it was covered by a red scarf and his hair. I felt his hands against my neck, as he pulled the backpack of my back. So that was what he wanted. The man dropped me, and raced away with the backpack. "Come back!" I screamed, gasping for air.

Then I realized Rin's notebook was still in there, and she would kill me if I lost it. I chased after the red-haired man, and he was pretty fast. Good thing I was on the track team. I'm the best 400m runner my school's ever had, not to brag.

I sprinted after the man, and noticed he was starting to slow down. I chased him to a nearby park with a river next to it. I had cornered him. "Please give me back the bag," I asked politely. The red-haired man laughed, and pulled something out of his coat. A gun. Crap… what the hell do I do know?

Then I did the stupidest thing I've ever done… I charged him. I ran full speed, ramming into the man. I could tell he looked stunned. He was expecting me to run away, but I didn't. With the force of the impact, the man fell over, into the river. He dropped the backpack on the ground, and his gun. I grabbed my backpack, and took a quick look at the gun. It wasn't even loaded. That creep was just bluffing.

"See ya," I waved to the now soaking wet criminal floating in the river. I quickly went home. I didn't want anyone else to try and steal my bag. When I reached home, I closed and locked the door. "You're late," Mom said, when she noticed I came in. She was sitting on the chair next to the door. What am I gonna tell her? "Uhh… well there was this guy and he…er…" I tried to explain. "And he what?" Mom asked in a demanding tone. "He…err… tried to steal my bag, so I pushed him in a river."

"What!" Mom screamed. "Why didn't you call 911?"

"My phone was in my bag."

"Why didn't you get help from anyone on the street?"

"There was nobody."

"That man could have seriously hurt you, Len!"

"He wouldn't have hurt me, besides his gun wasn't even loaded…" I knew I just let too much slip. "He had a gun!" Mom yelled angrily. I tried to explain that it was no big deal. "It wasn't loaded, Mom."

"It doesn't matter. It could have been. Or he could have hit you upside the head with it. Criminals are messed up people, Len. Who knows what he could have done with it?"

"I'm going to bed," I sighed, ignoring Mom's ranting. "We will talk about this tomorrow," Mom commanded. "Sure, whatever," I obliged, walking upstairs to my room. "I need some sake," I heard Mom mutter downstairs. Good 'Ol Mom.

When I got my room, I slipped the notebook out of my bag. It still looked okay. Not any less damaged then it already was. I looked at the cover, and the illustrations on the front. Why were they so familiar? I noticed Rin had drawn tiny music notes next to their mouths. Were they singing? That must be some lame boy, to be singing.

Sighing, I set the notebook on my nightstand and left the room to go take a shower. I smelled bad after my little escapade.

The next day was Monday and I was supposed to go back to school, but I was allowed to miss a few days to go visit Rin. Maybe I should go today though, just to pick up homework. I pulled on my school uniform, and grabbed my backpack, making sure Rin's notebook was safely inside. When I went downstairs I noticed Mom was it the kitchen. I silently grabbed and banana and left for school. No doubt Mom was still pissed about yesterday, and I did not want to start that conversation again.

I jumped on my bike, and road to school. When I arrived, I was greeted by Kaito and Gakupo. "How you feeling?" Gakupo asked when I arrived. "Fine, considering I confronted a criminal and the reason someone's in the hospital," I said sarcastically. "You confronted a criminal?" Kaito asked excitingly. "Did he shoot you? Did you die?"

"Kaito, you are a dumbass."

"What?" Kaito said, shoving his face full of ice cream. Why does he bring that stuff to school? "Never mind," I told him. "Let's get to class."

The rest of the day went by slowly. It felt like forever. I wanted to visit Rin for a short while after school, but it seemed like classes would never end. Finally, the bell rang for school to be out. Everyone raced out of the class room, except for me. I still had to get my homework, because I would be skipping school tomorrow.

"Mr. Kiyoteru," I asked my teacher. "I need tomorrow's homework. I'm not coming, so I need to make it up." Mr. Kiyoteru smiled, and handed me a stack of papers. "This is your Geometry, Reading, English, and History homework for tomorrow." I groaned, just looking at the stack of papers. That'll all be fun to do tomorrow.

I was about to leave the room when Mr. Kiyoteru stopped me. "Len, what's that?" He pointed to my backpack. I noticed Rin's notebook sticking out. "Nothing," I replied, trying to leave quickly. "Come back," Mr. Kiyoteru commanded. "Please give it here."

Begrudgingly, I handed the notebook over to him. "Is this Rin's notebook he asked?" I nodded. Mr. Kiyoteru laughed, "I see her writing in this old thing every day. Sometimes I scold her, but she is the best student in the class, so I have no worries. Why do you have it?" I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm…er… holding it for her…while she's in the hospital."

Mr. Kiyoteru smiled at me. "Such a good friend." Not really. If I was such a good friend, I would have stayed friends with her 3 years ago. I didn't tell Mr. Kiyoteru that thought. I just grabbed the notebook from him, and rushed out the door.

As soon as I got outside, I jumped on my bike, and rode to the hospital. When I walked in that weird secretary was there, so I decided not to talk to her. I already knew where Rin's room was anyway. Taking the stairs, I arrived at Rin's room. Opening the door, I noticed Dr. Yowane and Teto weren't in there. Just Rin, all alone.

"Hey Rin. Sorry I'm late. I had to collect some homework," I told Rin, sitting down. "Mr. Kiyoteru says you're the best in the class, so maybe you can help me," I asked. But Rin didn't reply. Of course she wouldn't. It was stupid of me to think that she would.

"How about we read another story?" I told her, changing the subject. "I'll look for one." I skimmed the pages until I saw the heading "Soundless Voice." That looks like an interesting story. As I looked closer, I noticed it wasn't a story. It was a song. I didn't know Rin was musical. I flipped the page in the notebook, and saw that there was another song called "Proof of Life." It looked like it was sung by a girl, so maybe "Soundless Voice" was supposed to be sung by a boy.

I looked at the clock in the room, and it was already getting late. I probably didn't even have time to read her a story, so maybe a song would be better. "I've never sung before, so I don't know how good I'll sound," I told Rin.

I looked down at her notebook and began to sing…

In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet

The white snow floats gently down

Hands raised up towards my face

The snow that was flowing, melts in an instance as more falls

What a sad way it all ends

Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground

You play with them in piles and sweetly smile in the white

" I wonder what my voice sounds like now...? "

It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything

Tell me if you're in any pain, tell me if you're feeling lonely

No matter what, I'll always find you someplace

Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go

I thought that we shared only one soul together?

The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear

There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you

I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice, one more time

(Maybe just this once, maybe just this one time)

Please speak to me...

Glazed over eyes that don't work anymore, it's not like they can see a thing now

The dark world is motionless

Everything's gone

Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it be the snow

You're body has now become cold, you're voice is long gone

I can't do anything, I can't even melt away with you

Please hear all of my words, please smile at me again

My tears no longer exist, I can't use them to make you melt away

I ask you one thing, if you could, take my voice away from me

And give it to the person I hold dear to my heart

If I'm left all alone in this huge world without your presence here

(Let me disappear)

Along side your body...

I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you

This world of ours is slowly crashing down, it's all fading

Even if I scream with everything I have, you nor your voice will return to me

Aaaaah!

Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg for you to never stop falling

I want you to take me with that person I hold dear

Please allow everything to wither away by my voice deepened by sadness

(I hope to make it all)

Turn to white...

I heard clapping behind. To my surprise, it was Teto and Dr. Yowane. Crap, they saw me. "You have a very wonderful voice," Dr. Yowane told me. "It's so cute," Teto squealed. Cute, not what I was going for. "We wanted to check in on Rin, but I see you've already done that," Dr. Yowane said. "We'll leave you two alone. Besides we have another patient." I watched Teto and Dr. Yowane leave the room.

I smiled at Rin, "That was embarrassing wasn't it? Did I sound good though?" I didn't expect a reply, but I heard a soft mumbling. Rin? I leaned closer to her face. It was definitely her, but what was she trying to say. "K-kokoro…" Rin mumbled. Is she alive? Rin isn't dead! I felt like leaping for joy, but sat still in my seat. Just because she was alive didn't mean she was okay.

Rin mumbled some more. What are you trying to say? I tried to be quiet and listen. "f-finish… k-kokoro…" she mumbled. What does she mean finish kokoro? I guess it must just be a bunch of nonsense. At least she's okay though.

I ran to get Dr. Yowane, when I noticed Rin's mumbling stopped. She was quiet and unconscious again. What just happened? Did I imagine her speaking to me? I better not get the doctor then. I sat back down in my seat, next to Rin.

I picked up her notebook and looked at the song I sang to her. Reading the words again silently to myself, I realized just how sad it was. From what I got, it was a song about a boy and a girl. The boy loved the girl, but was afraid to tell her. Then he noticed she was getting sick, and she died. And now the boy is really upset.

Yep, that's what I picked out of a deep emotional song. I never was a really emotional guy. I flipped to the next page in the notebook where the other song was. This song must be from the girl's point of view.

I looked at Rin. I wonder how you would sing it? I tried to imagine Rin singing and smiling. Just thinking of it made me smile. Looking back at the notebook, I hummed the song to myself.

The voice of the wind swirling around in Winter

I can hear it in my ears and it makes me tremble

I look over to see your breath colored white

It looks really cold

The time has come for life to wither away

And wait for the next Spring to roll around

Watching the seasons pass by me slowly

The dim light sprouts like a flower bud

Knowing the fact that it will rust away

I really want to be able to live further on

I want to keep on singing songs

I want people to remember me in the world

Proof that I really did live once upon a time

I don't want this song to become a tearjerker

I really do mean it, I don't want it to be this way

Please allow me to happily smile next to you

I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you

Winter came here a few times since then

I understood these feelings and what they were

My time ran out and I couldn't tell you it

But, deep in my heart I know we share a soul

I can no longer see anything besides darkness

(Tell me if you're in any pain)

And I can't hear anything

(Tell me if you're feeling lonely)

I'm really scared

(No matter what)

And I'm hurting

(I'll always find)

And I'm lonely

(You someplace)

And even though everything around here is withered

(Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go)

I can still see that bright and warm smile of yours

(I thought that we shared only one soul together?)

Everything

Keep on singing those heartfelt songs we loved

(The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear)

Even if you feel so lonely and don't want to go on

(There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you)

Always remember deep inside, I'm here with you

(I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice)

Never will you be alone

(One more time)

Never alone again

I don't feel sad or lonely because I have you

You're arms tightly around my shoulders, you're warm

I don't hear anything anymore, but I can feel it

I can feel it in the tips of your fingers

(I love you)

You're heart...

I don't want this song to become a tearjerker

(A life goes off and drifts towards the heavens)

I really do mean it, I don't want it to be this way

(The snow white stains and it melts away)

Please allow me to happily smile next to you

(There's nothing left for me here, not a soul)

I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you

(There's nothing for me)

I shall dedicate this goodbye song to you

But, before I leave this life for the rest of time

I want to say thank you

I sighed. This song was just as depressing as the other. Rin, why can't you write about happy things like rainbows. Isn't that what most girls would write about? Closing the notebook, I looked at the clock. It was time to go. "I got to go Rin. See you tomorrow," I said. I leaned close to her face and kissed her forehead. Then I quickly left, careful not to get mugged again.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I can hear someone singing. Is it the voice? I didn't know it could sing so beautifully. The voice sings a song of sadness. But even though the song is sad, I feel my heart warm up. I don't feel as robotic now, I feel more human. The voice continues to sing, and I try to hum along with it. To my surprise, the sounds come out. I hum along, taking in every note of the voice's beautiful singing.

The voice stops singing, and I stop humming. I don't want the voice to stop. I want it to sing forever. The voice begins to hum again, as if it heard my prayers. But the voice doesn't sing along. It just hums. Does it… does it want me to sing?

I open mouth and begin to sing along. Somehow I know all the words. The song I sing connects with the voice's song. The songs are two separate points of view. As I sing along, I feel so alive. I want to dance, run, and sing as loud as I can. I sing so loud I wonder if the old man can hear me from wherever he is.

This is a moment of pure happiness. But I know all happiness can't last forever. Soon the voice stops humming and disappears. My singing stops and I go back to being motionless. Why do I only feel that way when I hear the voice? And why is it so familiar? It sounds vaguely like the old man, but it can't be. The old man left a long time ago.

I wonder if I can solve the mystery of this voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Was it okay? I was pressed for time, so I just left Soundless Voice and Proof of Life as songs. I hope that was okay. I didn't think this chapter was up to my usual standards, but felt I should post it anyway. If you find anything wrong with it or something you'd like me to change, please post it in the reviews or message me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm on a roll tonight. I'm finishing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Rin, Len, or any of the mentioned songs. **

* * *

**Len's POV**

I keep getting that song stuck in my head. The one Rin wrote, Soundless Voice. It's a pretty good song, but it's starting to get annoying. And it's just plain depressing. To tune out the song, I put my headphones in my ears. I scroll through a playlist on my Ipod, trying to pick out a song. One particular song catches my eye, Meltdown.

I click on it and begin to listen. It sounds like something that would be on my Mom's Ipod, but the song is strangely addicting. And the singer is pretty cute.

Take me to a reactor, cause I

I wanna dive into the core, I wanna try

Don't you think that I'd go away like drifting into sleep?

As the sun arises when I'm gone

Oh what a better sight it'd be, don't you think

When the morning that dawns can dawn without me

Without me, for sure, a perfect world

Even though it's a pretty good song, Meltdown isn't any happier than any of Rin's stories or songs. I turn off my ipod, and grab Rin's notebook. I stare at the cover, looking at the picture of the two people on the front. Why are they so familiar? I look at the futuristic outfits and think to myself. Maybe…hmm.

I walk downstairs to find Mom in the computer room. "Hey Mom," I call. She turns around to face me. "What?" she asks. I hand her Rin's notebook and point to the people on the cover. "Do you think you could make these costumes?" I ask her. That seems like a weird question, but my Mom is pretty good with a needle and thread. In the second grade, she made all the costumes for our play in less than 5 days. Everyone has their hidden talents.

Mom stared at the picture for a moment and smiled. "It should take me less than 2 days. Just tell me the sizes and I'll get right on it."

"One my size and one about cousin Mayu's size," I tell her. "May I ask what the costumes are for?" Mom asked. "Err…school," I lie. "I gotta work on homework now." I run back upstairs to get started on the giant stack of homework Mr. Kiyoteru gave me. "You know Len," Mom said, not noticing I wasn't paying attention. "This boy looks a lot like you."

About 2 hours later, I'm finally done with all my homework. I walk downstairs to grab a small snack, preferably a banana. As I walk into the kitchen, I notice Mom has already started on the costumes. "Len, I really like this outfit, so I decided to make it out of a more durable material," Mom told. "That way you can wear it to school," she smiled. "Great," I mumble, grabbing my banana and running back upstairs. I don't have the heart to tell Mom that I'm not planning to where that to school ever.

The next day I wake up early. I'm going to visit Rin and spend as much time with her today, because I'm allowed to skip school. Looking outside my window, I notice lots of gray clouds forming. I grab my yellow sweatshirt from the closet, just in case in rains.

When I go into the kitchen, Mom is sitting in a chair, her head rested on the table. It looks like she fell asleep. "Mom," I nudge her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Huh…bring me m-my s-sake…" mom groans, sleepily. "Mom, did you stay up all night to work on those costumes?"

"Uh-huh, n-now go back to s-sleep…" Mom trailed off, falling back asleep. I just sighed and grabbed another banana. "I'm going to visit Rin," I told Mom, even though she clearly isn't listening. "I'll be back late." I run out of the house and jump on my bike, riding to the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital quickly and head straight up to Rin's room. I don't bother to talk to anyone, especially not that odd secretary. I open Rin's door, and Teto is inside. "Hey Teto," I call, setting my bag down. "Oh hello, Len," she turns, surprised to see me. "I didn't think I'd see you this early." I shrugged in response. "I thought I'd spend as much time as I can with Rin today, since I don't have school." Teto smiled at me. "I see. Well you two have fun. Call me or Dr. Yowane if there are any problems." Teto left the room.

I grabbed the notebook from my bag, and took a seat next to Rin. "Guess what Rin?" I ask. She doesn't reply, so I answer for her. "What Len?" I say in a girly tone. "My mom is making those costumes you drew on the front. I thought maybe you could wear them when you wake up. Would you like that?" Rin lies there sleeping, not showing any sign of even hearing my response. Oh well, at least I tried.

I opened Rin's notebook and flipped through the pages. "Since I have extra time today, do you want me to read two stories?" I ask. Again no response. I look back down at the notebook and find a page titled Yume Sakura. Dreamy Cherry Blossoms? That sounds slightly happy, so I think I'll try it.

_I walk through the rows of cherry blossom tree. They are in full bloom and just looking at them makes me forget my troubles. What is my trouble? My parents have arranged a marriage without my consent. I am to marry a man of Purple. A man I've never met before. However, I cannot be to negative. Perhaps I will learn to love the man, and I will live happily. That was my wish until I met him._

_While walking along the flowering cherry blossom trees, I heard the sounds of a beautiful violin. I followed the noise, and noticed a young boy playing his violin among the cherry blossoms. He was very handsome, with his blonde hair put into a small ponytail. I listened as he played the violin, and that's when I fell in love. _

_He wrapped me in his music and touched my heart. His music gave me hope that I could create my own happiness, and not have it forced upon me. I quietly go up to the boy, and tell him his music is very beautiful. He smiles at me, and it truly is the most wonderful smile I've ever seen. _

_When I see that smile, I become clumsy. I lose all my grace and poise, yet I feel so wonderful around him. I want to be with him forever, but can I give up everything I have just to be with him? I bow to the boy and thank him for his beautiful music and return home. I know my dreams tomorrow will be colorless if you aren't in them. _

**As I played my violin, I heard footsteps among the cherry blossoms. To my surprise, it is a beautiful young girl. She wears a cute little bow in her hair. She walks up to me and whispers, "Your music is quite beautiful." I smile at her, and begin to play more. As I play I become wrapped up in the girls sparkling blue eyes. Just looking at her, heals the wounds of the past. Is this what love feels like? **

**Too soon, the girl must leave, but I promise her I will return to the same spot tomorrow. To play the violin for her. **

_I return the next day to hear the boy play his violin. I know I shouldn't because I'm already engaged, but I can't stay away. I want to be with the boy forever, but I know that is only a dream. But I will make that dream last as long as possible. _

**The girl visits me continually for 16 days. When she speaks to me, I realize her fate has already been decided. There is no way for the two of us to be together. The more time we spend together, the more heartbreak we will feel in the end. On the 16****th**** day she visits me, we end our dream of love. We break apart, never to see each other again. But even though the dream is gone, I will remember her forever. I will forever play my violin in her memory. **

_After the 16__th__ day with the boy, we end our dream. As much as I want to be with him, I'm engaged to the Purple man. There is nothing I can do, though I wish our dream could last forever. The day I parted with the boy is the day is the day I finally meet my new fiancée. _

_He is graceful and handsome, though not as handsome as the boy. My parents approve of him, though I do not. I'm forced the spend time with my new fiancée, and one day he asks me if I love him. "Of course," I lie, not wanting to hurt him, though I know my true feelings are with the violin boy._

_Soon our wedding day approaches and I am dreading it. I do not want this. I want to hear the boy play his violin and listen to him play for hours. I want to be by his side forever. As I put on my makeup, preparing for the wedding ceremony, I decide I cannot go through with this. My feelings belong to the boy, and not to this purple fiancée. _

_I know what I must do. I will save my feelings for the boy until I see him again, in the afterlife. I grab a small knife laying nearby, still gripping my lipstick in the other hand. "I will wait for you, as long as I need." I take the knife, and plunge it into my chest. I fall against the table, lipstick rolling out of my hands. I will wait for you forever. _

Another sad story, as always. Rin, what makes you so unhappy that it makes you want to write tragic stories like these. Why not try writing a comedy? I bet it would lift your spirits. Although you can't write now, because you are lying in the hospital bed in front of me, asleep.

I scan through the notebook for another story, hopefully for one less sad. Though it seems Rin can only right tragic tales. I stop on a page that has an illustration of a knife and wine glass. It looks like a mystery. Finally, something different.

"Let's try this," I tell Rin. "It doesn't look so unhappy."

**This is a story created to confuse. To an outsider, the story seems simple. The culprit is clear, and he must be put to justice immediately. However the deeper you look, the more flaws you find in the story. The deeper you look the closer you get to finding the true culprit. **

**To an outsider the story looks like this…**

**The young "detective" paced around the room, accompanied by a young woman who he bore a great resemblance to. "The first riddle,' the detective told the girl, "Is why was the man alone drinking poisoned wine?" The girl doesn't answer. She just stares at her feet. **

**The detective laughs. "He was destined to die! So who was his killer. Surely you must know. It happened in front of your eyes," he laughed, in a crazed voice. The girl continues to stare at her feet. **

"**The second riddle," the detective began again. "When they all fell into the ocean. Did the killer fall in with them?" The detective continued to talk, not noticing the girl pull a small knife from her pockets. "The only mistake in my plan," the detective stopped and turned to the girl. "The only mistake was letting another detective get involved." **

**The detective hit the knife out of the girl's hand and she slowly backed away. The knife had been her last resort. "So, who is the killer?" he asked the girl, his eyes wide. "Say the name of the one in front of you," he laughed. The girl gave him a scared look.**

"**Honestly I didn't want you to figure it out," the detective confessed. "I will show mercy. If you're going to run, run quickly." The girl stayed in her spot though. The detective smiled devilishly at her. "So who is the killer. You know there isn't just one answer. But the one who can confirm that is about to disappear." The detective gave the girl a wide smile. "Now hurry," he chided. "Or my hands will be the ones to kill you. You don't have much time left." **

**The girl backed away as the detective's madness slowly increased. "So who is the killer!" he screamed at her. "Come, you know. Say my name!" **

This story was actually pretty exciting. It was very different from all of Rin's other stories.

_That is how the story appears to someone unfamiliar with the crime. However only two know the true nature of the crime. The detective and the mysterious young girl…_

_I told him I would do all the killing, but he insisted that he would be the detective. I guess he did play his part rather well, did he not? He had told me he must be the detective to atone for his sins. You can be so foolish. Why do you insist on hurting yourself, and why would you think you could protect someone like that? _

_It was you wasn't it. You were the one who blind folded me. In actuality, there were two wine glasses, weren't there? And you knew that even if he didn't by "poison" he would have died by "knife." _

_I will solve this riddle in your place, and I refuse to let this crime end this way. Let me undo this curse put on by a mean culprit. And I can only believe everything you tell me is a lie. _

_Where you truly the detective of that crime? Even though you tell me, it's done because it's of the past. _

_What makes you so anxious? He could only kill them one by one, but still couldn't be the culprit. I will whisper it into your ear, before I "accidentally" kill you. I will solve this riddle, and I know that the culprit… is not you. _

_I remember the arm you saved me with was used to play the piano, and if I had known that, would I not have taken…?_

_I cast upon another riddle, and if the person who can solve this riddle appears, I will trap them inside this story. "Welcome to Our World" _

What does she mean "Welcome to Our World?" It's too much deep thinking for me. The story started off easy to understand. There was a crazy detective who killed a bunch of people, and was confronting the girl who had witnessed the crime. But as I read on, from what I assume is the girl's point of view, there is more to the story than that. Was the detective not the true culprit? Was it the girl? My brain hurt too much to think about it.

Rin, you have an amazing mind. To think you create all these stories that can make people feel so many emotions. I wish you would wake up, so I could tell you. There is something else I want to tell you. Something I've kept to myself for the last 3 years. A secret that wants to be set free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Vocalod, Rin, Len, or any of the songs. Wish I did though. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The voice came back to tell me stories again. This time it told me two. One was a sad story of two lovers and the other was a confusing murder mystery. I wonder why he chose to read me those two. Every time the voice reads to me, I get excited. I feel my heart pumping, and I have the energy to dance and sing forever. But I sit quietly and listen to the stories.

I have a feeling that this voice is the one who will set me free.

* * *

**Len's POV**

When I got back from the hospital, mom told me she had a surprise for me. She brought out two costumes identical to the ones on Rin's notebook. "They're amazing!" I said, admiring my mom's handiwork. "They are quite good," Mom added, boasting about herself. "I'll wear it tomorrow," I told her. "I thought you were visiting Rin tomorrow?" Mom asked puzzled. "Oh yeah," I tried to recover from my mistake. I saw my mom smirk at me. "Now I understand," she said, handing me the costumes.

I took the costumes up to my room, and hung them in my closet. I can't wait to show Rin tomorrow. Tomorrow is my last day to see Rin until the weekend, because the teachers are making me come back to school. Rin, I hope you wake up soon. I don't have much time left to spend with you.

The next day came fast. I put on the outfit mom had made, and put the other one in my backpack. I left early for the hospital again, with only a small banana as breakfast. Arriving at the hospital, I raced up to Rin's room. It had almost become a normal routine, even though it wouldn't last much longer.

When I entered Rin's room there was no one there. Funny, I hadn't seen Dr. Yowane or Teto come check on Rin for a while. I was at the hospital almost all day yesterday, and they never even came to check on her. Did they think I was capable of watching her on my own?

I sat down besides Rin, and pushed her loose hair away from her face. It felt so soft, and looked so beautiful as it shined in the light. "Rin, it's me again," I said. "You're probably sick of me by now," I chuckled. "Don't worry. Today will be my last day for a while. So I'll make sure to pick out a good story. And did you notice my sweet outfit," I gestured to the costume I was wearing. "Looks familiar doesn't it. And I have one for you." I pulled her outfit out of the bag, but she didn't look at it. Sighing, I put in back in my bag. "Let's start the story then."

I wonder what Rin would want me to read. One word echoed in my head, Kokoro. What was a Kokoro? With a sneaking suspicion, I flipped through the notebook's pages. I stopped when I saw a page labeled Kokoro with a picture of a heart. So it was a story?

"Rin, would you like me to read this one?" I looked at her lifeless body, and sighed. Of course she wouldn't answer. I was about to start reading when I heard someone mumble. Was Rin mumbling again?

I leaned close to her. "Kokoro," she mumbled. She did want me to read it. "Okay, then. Let's get started," I told her.

**There once was a young boy who lived with his mother. He knew his mother did not love him very much because she always left him alone, but he always thought she would be there to take care of him. He thought wrong. One day the boy's mother left with a strange man, and she never came home.**

**The boy wanted to believe his mother would come back. He wanted to believe she loved him, but he knew it all was not true. The boy spent many weeks by himself, and hated feeling lonely. He wanted a friend. So he decided to make one.**

**The boy was very smart and good with technology. In no time at all, he had created a robot that resembled a beautiful, young teenager. Her hair was soft as silk, and the color of gold. To top of her beauty, he gave her a white bow that had once belonged to his mother. The robot was perfect, and was the boy's own miracle. **

**Though the robot was very pretty and humanlike, she still lacked something. A heart. The boy knew without a heart, the miracle robot could not love or show emotion. The boy thought that maybe he could teach her how to have a heart.**

**The boy wanted to teach her the happiness and sadness of mankind. He wanted to teach her how to sing with all her heart. But she could not do it. She did not understand happiness and sadness, and every time she tried to sing, the notes came out flat and emotionless.**

**The boy never got angry with the robot though. He simply believed they would have to try harder next time. The boy also started to create a computer program that he thought would be able to give his miracle robot a heart. **

**Years went by, and the boy grew older. His hair became longer, so he tied it in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. The boy spent much of his time working on the program he called Kokoro. Alongside him was the miracle robot, who had not aged a day since her creation. **

**More years passed, and the boy became a man who became an old man. The old man continued to spend all his time on the program he called Kokoro. And still the miracle robot was at side looking as young and beautiful as she had from the start. **

**In his last days of life the old scientist had finally finished his program called Kokoro. But he never gave it to the miracle robot. He knew it would overload her systems. He wanted to save it for the right time. **

**One afternoon, the old scientist walked outside and sat next to a cherry tree he planted when he was younger. The robot watched him walk away, but thought nothing of it. She did not even notice that the old man never came back. **

**Hundreds of years past, and the miracle robot was left all alone, but she did not care. She could not feel emotions like loneliness. The miracle robot just stood, waiting for nothing, until one day she noticed a flashing light on the old scientist's computer screen. It was a flashing image of a heart. **

**Rin's POV**

The voice is speaking to me again. It's telling me a story that sounds very similar to mine. The voice tells me his story about the robot and scientist. I hear him mention a computer.

There is a sudden beeping behind me. I swerve around to see the old man's computer blinking. And on it is a picture of a heart.

**Len's POV**

**The miracle robot walked towards the flashing light. Carefully she stuck out her hand. Her fingertips touched the computer screen. **

**Suddenly there was a burst of light. The robot stepped back in awe, and started to tremble. Tears ran down the robot's face as she felt a strange pumping in her body. Was this her so desired heart? Why do my tears not stop? Why do I tremble? The robot asked herself. Then she decided. It was because of her heart.**

**The miracle robot ran outside, smiling. She saw the cherry blossom tree blooming, it's petals slowly floating to the ground. The robot ran around the tree in circles, singing. Then she stopped, noticing something strange sitting next to the tree. It was a skeleton with an old, gray ponytail.**

**The robot began to cry as she realized who's skeleton this was. It was her creator, and the one who had given her this heart. Seeing his bones upset the robot. Why isn't he here? Why can't I be with him? The robot cried to herself. **

**The robot wiped her tears, and began to smile again. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything." The robot looked to the sky, remembering the moments she and the scientist had shared together.**

**He told me how it feels to be happy.**

**The sorrowful things I know. **

**And now I realize why I was created. It must be so sad to be lonely…**

**Small tears formed at the corners of the robot's eyes. "I remember you used to tell me I was a series of miracles…"**

**The 1****st**** miracle was when you created me.**

**The 2****nd**** miracle was the time we spent together.**

**And the 3****rd**** miracle was…**

The story stopped there. Why did it stop? What was the 3rd miracle? Then it all made sense. Rin had been mumbling something about finishing Kokoro. Does she want me to finish the story?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The screen continues to flash, and I want to reach out and touch it, but I don't. It feels like I must wait. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I can't do it yet.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I quickly grab a pencil of a nearby table, but I have no idea how to write a story. I stare back at Kokoro, hoping for inspiration. I notice something in the margins, written in small print. As I look closer, I can read what it says…

_The 1__st__ miracle is that I met you._

_The 2__nd__ is the time we spent together._

_The 3__rd__ hasn't occurred yet…_

What does Rin mean the 3rd miracle hasn't occurred yet. Who is you? Why don't I understand what you are trying to say? I stare at the note for a minute, dozens of thoughts running through my mind. What if…

Now I understand. It makes sense now.

_The 1__st__ miracle is that I met you…_

"_Hello, I'm Len." "I'm Rin Kagamine." _

_The 2__nd__ miracle is the time we spent together…_

"_Rin, what are you writing about?" "It's a secret. You know I can't tell you, Len."_

_The 3__rd__ miracle hasn't occurred yet._

The 3rd miracle is now.

I realize everything Rin is trying to say now. I understand why her stories are filled with sadness. I grab the pencil, and begin to write in the notebook...

**The scientist never told the miracle robot what the 3****rd**** miracle was. He always said it hadn't occurred yet. Now she knew why. The 3****rd**** miracle was now. The 3****rd**** miracle was the true and sincere heart that the scientist had given her.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

It's time. I reach out and touch the screen, and I'm flooded with emotion. I begin to cry and tremble, but why? I run outside, to the cherry blossom tree. It's in full bloom. I run around singing and dancing. It is an amazing feeling. As I sing and dance, I can still hear the voice speaking. It sounds so familiar… Now I know. The voice… is it you… Len?

* * *

**Len's POV**

"**Thank you," the robot whispered again. "I will not be greedy. A 4****th**** miracle I do not need. And for you, I shall sing for all eternity."**

**It was exactly a miracle. The miracle robot continued to sing, releasing all her feelings. But the miracle could not last forever. The heart the scientist had created was far too big for her. Unable to withstand all her feelings, the robot shorted out. She was never to move again. However, there was a smile left on her face. She looked like an angel.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Len… it is you! You came back for me!" I cry. Tears of both happiness and sadness flood my face. My emotions are starting to get the better of me. And I'm starting to feel tired. "Len, where are you?" I yell to the sky. "Please come save me."

I feel my legs give way, and I fall to the ground. My heart is beating so fast, and it won't slow down. I feel… I feel like I am finally free.

* * *

**Len's POV **

I set the pencil down, satisfied with my work. A loud beeping started behind me. It was Rin's heart rate monitor. The jagged lines started to go up dramatically. What was happening? "Dr. Yowane! Teto!" I yelled, rushing out of the room. Both the doctor and nurse came running in. "What's wrong!" Dr. Yowane exclaimed. "Rin," I pointed at the monitor.

The beeping of the machine got louder and louder. Rin's heart rate grew faster and faster. I wanted to cry. What is happening? Will Rin be okay? I rush to her side and grab her hand. "It'll be okay," I whisper to her, a single tear falling from my eye.

Then the beeping slows back to normal. Rin's heart beat has slowed down. And I watch as Rin slowly opens her eyes.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm free from my never-ending dream. My eyes open to a white room, and I notice someone is holding my hand. I look up, and smile. It's Len. He really did come back for me.

He sees my smile and begins to cry. "Rin, I'm so sorry," he sobs, tears flowing down his face. "It's okay," I whisper. He looks up at me, and manages a smile.

"Rin, there is something I want to tell you," he pauses. "I love you."

I grip his hand even tighter. "I love you too."

"It's a miracle!" I heard a woman next to me exclaim. I smile at her. "No, I didn't need a 4th one."

* * *

**And that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe if I'm up to it I'll even write an epilogue, but for now this is it. **

**Please Review it! **

**Also the next chapter will be a list of all the songs mentioned in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Little, Yellow Notebook Music List

Prisoner by Kagamine Len

Paper Planes by Kagamine Rin

Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin

Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len

Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len

Proof of Life by Kagamine Rin

Meltdown by Kagamine Rin

Yame Sakura (Dreamy Cherry Blossom) by Kagamine Rin and Len

Nazotoki by Kagamine Len

Nazokake by Kagamine Rin

Kokoro by Kagamine Rin and Len

**All these songs have some sort of English Sub video on YouTube. :)**


End file.
